


Ascending

by isleofflightlesscrows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst and Romance, BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, M/M, also daichi is a bit of an ass, and so is suga, and ushijima takes up an antagonistic role, ascending: the shit millionth rewrite, enemies to lovers? possibly, gays in space, guess who's back?, its me, sorry y'all, ukai is a dad y'all!, usual shenanigans except asahi isn't that cowardly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofflightlesscrows/pseuds/isleofflightlesscrows
Summary: Sawamura Daichi and his gang of assholes were nobodies. The stars had other plans.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ascending

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! its official! i'm back! i know, i'm just as surprised as you are. 
> 
> just wanna say thank you so much for tuning in. its been a long while since i've published fanfics like this, so your support is much appreciated. 
> 
> so sit back, relax, and enjoy Ascending! make sure to leave a comment and a kudo!

May 27th, 2535

Time: 11:02pm, JST

Location: Earth, Japan, Miyagi Prefecture

"Daichi? Daichi! If you don't come out here right now you're gonna be in big trouble!"

The clunky metal door shut with a loud _BLAM_ as the child began to giggle. Sawamura Daichi cared not for the empty insult. After all, getting on Ukai's case was his favorite pastime. The giggling shifted into muffled howling once he heard the heavy footsteps of his disgruntled caretaker. 

The breezy May wind seeped into Daichi's bones, but he didn't stir or shiver. He had things to do.

On the water-damaged, flimsy rooftop, he collected little pieces of chalk and went to work. His earlier sketches were not too bad, for a mischievous eight-year-old with little to no attention span. 

Fixing the curves on one of the planets, Daichi waited, his leg shaking furiously. It was way past his bedtime, and if he stayed out any longer Ukai was going to give him hell. 

Finally, the sky listened to his pleas and parted. The gigantic celestial bodies bowed before Daichi, the child practically breathless. Mars seemed as if it was going to crash land into Miyagi; the moon hiding behind its big brother. The crown jewel of them all, Jupiter, captivated Daichi in spite of it being the furthest planet. Its swirling storms beckoned to him in a soothing language only he understood. 

"Daichi! Get back to..." Ukai's furrowed eyebrows softened once he noticed the planets. "I forgot the gravitational convergence was today," he ran his fingers through his hair, just as awestruck.

"How did you forget? We see it every year!" Daichi whined.

"Because I was takin' care of your whiny ass!" Ukai scooped up the flighty Daichi and peppered him with forehead kisses. The latter laughed his little heart out, relieved that his dad was back. 

With the chill settling in, the two huddled close for warmth, Daichi sitting right in between Ukai's legs. "So, what do you think of your new brother?"

"Asahi's okay. He cries about everything." Daichi pouted as he messed with the dirt underneath his nails. 

Ukai looked into the distance, "He's had it rough, Dai. We're the only family he has now."

The boy shrugged, still a bit too enamored with the stars. "I guess so."

He glanced at Daichi, a smile growing ever so slightly. "Watcha thinkin?"

"I wanna go there."

"Where?"

He pointed to the hulking Jupiter, cowering Moon and glistening stars. "There."

Ukai sighed, ruffling Daichi's hair. "Sorry kid, but you and I both know that can't happen."

"I don't care!" The feisty one shot up from where he sat. "I wanna go sooo bad, Ukai! I wanna go and fight space monsters, and steal ships and treasure, and... and... and... form my own gang!"

"Okay now you _really_ need to go to sleep." Ukai wiped the chalk from his worn work pants.

"But I'm serious!" 

"Sure you are," he picked up Daichi, who began to frown at Ukai's hint of negativity. He sighed, "Listen, if that's what you want, then go for it. Charge towards it and don't let anyone stand in your way."

"Even if I get arrested? Or die?" He dramatically flopped in the elder's arms. It took Ukai all his strength not to laugh at Daichi's ridiculous behavior. "They're not gonna kill you for leaving."

Ultimately, Daichi was pleased with Ukai's concession. He rested his head on his father's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I love you Ukai."

"Love ya too, kid." He whispered as the planets grew smaller and smaller, fading into the midnight ocean and his memory. 


End file.
